We'll survive! Right?
by Traveller Krysen
Summary: It's the apocalypse, and the D.Gray-man characters are trying to survive as mutants, zombies, and many other mutations of mankind's accidental creation come with nature's revenge. (Some self-made main characters)
1. travelling

Hope you enjoy, and please review.

* * *

In the year 5016, our world has grown old and decrepit. Many great poisons made for war have killed off much of the land and made even more other very unnatural things. Our world is dying and we- as humans- are no longer able to work together long enough to save what is left. Many survivors dot the map, and even more lie beneath it. Mutants, mother nature, and even we have begun to bring the human race to extinction, but our true end is for another story.

I plan to tell you the story of one survivor that travels the perils of this land we call the Ruins, waiting for the moment where he to will lie down and rest. First, I think it best if I told you about my friend; His name is Kanda, Yu Kanda, and he only looks human today. Kanda has Dark blue, long hair and sharp eyes, and wears a light purple tank top, black pants, and brown leather cargo boots. He has a BB gun strapped to his back, a sword to his belt, and a large, supply bag over his shoulder.

Kanda was walking toward a lone house just to the north of a small town by the name of Lake town. It was known for a lake that was large and used to be very clear and very deep, but now Kanda cold barely remember the last time the body of water had shown any sign of life at all. He walked around the building before stopping by the door and pushing it open. The inside was small and dusty, and a blood trail -dry- led to the back bedroom. Kanda checked the rooms before searching through the cabinets and settling down by the front door, falling into a very light, dreamless sleep.

Jumping over a large ridge, he ran toward the rumble -once known as the highway- leading to a small trading group that traveled from town and safe house to "trade". Kanda had spent the morning skinning some mutated beavers that went a little to close to a town that sat in a giant crater. Skidding to a stop, he looked over the buildings 'til he found one spray painted with the letters, "BEAveR PElTs heare". He went in and placed the dog sized pelt on the counter in front of a large, muscular old man. The man handed him a pouch of coins and leaned his chin on his fist.

"S'been a lon time since I'd last seen you. You's and that other guy… what's 'is name? Cross, is the only ones that bring in the big ones with little to no tears in the fur." Kanda nodded and took the pouch, heading off to find the "Moving Bar".

"Hey handsome". Kanda ignored the woman sitting against the counter beside him as he waited for the owner of the bar to hurry up and get out here. The Bar was quite plain with red, waterstained seats and a jukebox that no longer worked. And yes, he had not come here for drinks or good times; He was here on business terms only. Though the annoying blonde beside him did not seem to get the idea that he was not in the mood to pretend he had any patience left.

"Need some company tonight?" A man with long hair walked up and pulled Kanda toward another room.

"Your gonna have to go find someone else to harass, you won't get anything from this one." The woman frowned, spun and headed over to a group of people talking to what Kanda saw as a young man with short, bright orange hair and one green eye staring right back before he disappeared into the room with the man.

"Finally, started to think you had finally been divided amongst your crazy fan girls, Cross". Cross sat against a dark blue couch and lifted his cigarette to his lips, smiling.

"You wish, boy. They'll never be able to choose peacefully amongst themselves about what piece they'll be taking." Kanda snorted, handing Cross a small cloth wrapped around a ring that Cross pulled from it.

"It's in the safe in the back". Kanda walked behind Cross and leaned by the safe, pulling out a large box. He looked inside it, and moved toward the door.

"Oh, and be careful, there seems to be a large increase in mutations in these parts. You may be you, but everyone goes down in the end." Kanda left, not looking back out of the building and toward his next destination.

* * *

On this chapter, i have had a comment that i must explain. The person Kanda sees sitting at the table- where the woman is headed- is not Cross. Cross is dragging Kanda to another room, so i apologize about the confusion but it is NOT Cross. Otherwise, i will try to update around twice a week or more. Depends on how i feel, since i doubt any of you that like this story want me to half ass any of this story. thank you for the comments and for helping me on my story!


	2. Annoying Hope

The sidewalk was cracked as Kanda walked along it, well aware that someone was following with heavy steps behind him. He sped up and rounded a corner, pulling his sword from its sheath. The person soon followed after and Kanda let his sword fly, nearly knocking off the head of his pursuer; if he had not ducked at the last second. The man sprung back up and pinned Kanda back up against the wall.

"Get off me, you…" Kanda looked up at the man and paused; He looked familiar.

"I am Lavi and I come with a favor. I want to come with you and I also need to tell you that some very bad people have placed their eyes on you." Kanda pushed Lavi away and held his katana up against Lavi's neck,"Why should I take you anywhere and why should I care if I'm being followed?"

Lavi smirked, but held his hands up in surrender when the blade came closer."Okay, Okay, Fine. But I'm still coming with you, like it or not." Kanda spun around and began leaving Lavi standing confused. "Hey!" Lavi ran up behind him.

"I don't care if your there, but don't get in my way and don't expect me to help you". Lavi stopped for a second but continued on along behind, smiling.

The next day, Kanda walked out of a ruined building, finding Lavi leaning against the wall, waiting. "Hey, I'm ready to go when you are". Kanda frowned, having meant to completely avoid this annoying guy but luck did not seem on his side. Ever.

"Ch". Kanda walked by him and he followed close behind. "where are we headed?"

"Anywhere". Lavi stumbled,

"What?" no answer. "Fine, why are you traveling then?" Kanda turned down an alley filled with empty boxes and coke cans. He walked up to a bum and flashed a tattoo he had on his chest. The bum nodded, and knocked on the wall behind him. In response, the bricks clanked, spiraling up and down to reveal a metal doorway. Kanda pushed a sequence into a palette just before Lavi noticed and stepped through as soon as it opened.

"You going with 'im?" Lavi jumped through the door right before it closed in on him.

The inside was just a large, metal tunnel way that led to separate rooms and other tunnels that slithered off in other directions. Many people walked to and fro in the hallway, acknowledging Kanda as they walked by.

"Looks like we may have been worried about you for no reason". Kanda glanced at him questioningly."I don't know what you mean, I'm not part of this organization. They took me in and now I get information that I want from them." Lavi nodded.

They went far down into the tunnel, so far that even Lavi could get lost in it, until Kanda stopped at a door. He knocked and waited until he heard a reply, glancing back at Lavi with a "You come in, I'll personally kill you look" and walked in. Lavi was ready though, as soon as the door was closed, he pulled out a stethoscope that had been remade for listening through thicker materials. He leaned against the door.

"Look, I know you are upset, but rumors are not always correct. I do though have a few more that you may be interested in." Shuffling was heard,"I'll listen, but I don't have enough time for anymore false leads."

"I know, just listen and hope. First,… There is a Science Division down south that may have what you are looking for, but for the meantime you can go to town's called Plaster Town and the Safehouse, but I recommend not going anywhere near the Free-scape Opposers and another group called N.O.A.H. I don't know anything much about this group except that they seem to have shown interest in you."

"Okay?"

A loud Bang was heard,"You need to be careful and come back to this room if you want me to think of you in a good way." Lavi heard Kanda snort,"I couldn't care less what you think of me Marie, but I will try to be careful. Goodbye." Lavi felt the doorknob move before he heard the man speak again,

"Goodbye my friend, I hope to see you again with the cure to your…" About this time, Lavi was pulled back by a man in armor,"Why are you sneaking around Chief Marie's door?"

Lavi quickly swung his arms around the man's shoulder and spoke very slowly,"I know it looked bad my man, but I was feeling kind of woozy so I leaned against the wall. I had no idea it was a door, and I feel so much better after the rest."

The man tried struggling out of his hold,"Okay… Kanda, sir!"

Lavi spun around to find a pissed off Kanda looking back at him,"Do not lie to anyone in here, you will not gain any friends here if you do". Lavi nodded and followed after Kanda.

Once they were back by the front door, Lavi decided to be Kanda's worst nightmare."So, what cure are you looking for?" No answer. "Where are we going first?" still silence. "Why don't you just give up this quest and help me with mine by going to Plaster Town with me?" Lavi got hit in the head for that one.

"Look, you followed me and I have no obligation to you or your stupid cause, and the cure I've been looking for is none of your business. If you have a problem with that, you can go to Plaster Town alone". Lavi was silent fro most of the walk afterward. That is until right out of town Kanda stooped to look at something, and Lavi tripped right over him.

"Hey, moron. Would you please look where you are fucking going?" Lavi apologized, nursing his head, as he looked over at what Kanda was examining.

"What did you find?" Kanda pointed at a large paw print in the dirt, leading off to their left."Allboa,... mutated snake dogs that usually are found closer to the South. I don't know what could have brought them so far. Seriously, For a bookman of the "All Knowing" Mutant Killers Organization, you sure don't know much about important things like this".

Lavi placed his hands above his head,"Yeah, I haven't traveled very far South and, besides, I'm the new bookman". Kanda walked off, following the prints, Lavi yelling behind him, "Hey, Wait?! Are you insane?"

Kanda yelled back, "Yes".

Lavi shook his head and followed along the rocky terrain. Every once in a while there would be a few grass clumps that tried to survive the stagnant smell of death infecting the air, and as they got closer to a large rock cactuses began to pop up around them and grass was much more numerous. They even found strange flowers- well unknown to Lavi- by the entrance of the cave.

"What flowers are these?" Kanda looked at them and replied, "If i remember correctly, their actually a type of weed, but i never kept up with flower names."

He examined the prints, "They lead into the cave".

"Do you plan on killing them?" Kanda shook his head, "I have no reason to, these Allboa were wounded by something. I need to find out if it was anything like mutants, because I'll be heading in Allboa lands after these two stops".

Lavi sighed, "You really won't listen to me. Why? It's not like you'll die if you don't find this cure, right?" Kanda walked off, pulling his sword from its sheath. "Kanda?" he was ignored, so he sat on a rock and looked through his bag for his research booklet.

After about an hour, Kanda reemerged from the entrance of the cave with a little pup.


	3. Wavering Feelings

"Most of the Allboa were already dead from the radiation in the North's air, this was the only one left alive; He's already been affected by it as well though so he won't survive long." Kanda placed the Allboa pup into Lavi's lap and walked off back toward the path.

Lavi walked behind him, talking to the pup in a way you would talk to a little baby,"Hello little one, what should we call you?… Hey Kanda, what should we name him?"

"All Allboa are already named, his is Sam San John". The pup squeaked, looking at Kanda with large, round eyes.

"How'd you know?" Kanda didn't answer. Lavi fidgeted, "You… Are you a mutant?"

Kanda lost it and yelled at the top of his lungs at Lavi, "Do not call me Yuu… !" Kanda nearly face palmed when he realized his slip, and Lavi, the bookman he was training to be, was slowly piecing it all together.

"You?" Kanda flinched, ready for the abuse. "Your name is You?"

Kanda shook his head,"No. It's… Yuu."

Lavi smiled before putting himself in his coffin, "So, is Yuu a mutant, John?" Kanda was on his tail like a cheetah going for its prey.

Lavi was sitting back against the rock, bandaging up the little scrapes he had gotten from Kanda's angry attack. "Look, I'm sorry I offended you, but I have no problem hanging around an infected. It just explains a lot." Lavi looked over the rock at Kanda, who was bathing in a lake that used to be the same color green as John's eyes. "By the way, how did you clean that water so fast?"

Kanda glared back, before ducking into the water, coming back up behind a rock. "I have my ways. But why is your group trying to protect me?" Lavi stroked the smooth scales on john,

"I don't know myself, I was just told to come find you and bring you back if I could". Lavi saw Kanda's reflection sink into the water,

"Look, when we get there, this Plaster Town, say I died from radiation".

Lavi had no idea why, but he had a feeling that what Kanda said meant that Kanda was leaving him there before he headed to this Science Division. "Hey, you are not leaving me, I said I was coming with you and I AM coming with you." Lavi jumped up when he did not get an answer, pulled off his clothes and jumped in.

"Lavi! GET OUT!"

Lavi swam over to Kanda and grabbed his arms, "I AM coming with… is your arm mechanical?!"

Kanda pushed Lavi away, holding his right arm. "It's none of your damn business!" Lavi watched as Kanda left the water, dressed, and walked away. Though while Kanda was dressing , Lavi noticed that Kanda's left leg was all mechanics while his right calf was just the same.

When Lavi had finished wading in the water, thinking, he got up and walked to their camp where Kanda more-than-likely was resting.

"Kanda?" Lavi sat by the fire, watching Kanda look into the fire like it was all that mattered. "Hey, I'm sorry about walking in on you but you wouldn't of been able to keep something like that a secret long anyway. Might as well…"

Kanda looked up at Lavi, "Twelve years."

Lavi smiled, well aware of the numbers meaning, "Sorry, at least I'm trust worthy".

Kanda popped Lavi in the head,"You are a bookman, you need to tell your higher-up everything you have learned out of the organization and in".

Lavi leaned back, "How do you know so much about my organization, they say they never had you in their ranks."

Kanda nodded, "I have never been near, but I don't need to tell you how I get around if I can't truly trust you yet."

Lavi had to smile at that, they really didn't know each other enough to tell much; Himself included. "Are we still headed to Plaster Town?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

Lavi woke early to the sound of coughing, looking around he found Kanda was not anywhere in sight. "Kanda?" more coughing, accompanied by whimpers. "Kanda?" Lavi walked toward the sounds and, of course, Kanda was there with John. He leaned down,"You alright, Yuu?"

Kanda shook his head, and pushed himself up. "I need my bag. I had forgotten it by the cave".

Lavi thought back and remembered that yes they had left it and apparently it had medicine in it that Kanda needed. "What was in the bag that you need?"

Kanda leaned back against the tree, "I n-need the medicine, but my supplies are a-also in the bag. I need my bag".

Lavi picked Kanda up bridal style, even with Kanda's complaints and moved back to the camp. "I'm gonna get you to Plaster Town and return to get your stuff". Kanda shook his head weakly, and tried to convince Lavi to let him go to get his bag himself.

"You are in no condition to go back".

"And I will not be left in a town without my Cagement pills". In the end Lavi gave in and placed Kanda down, following as he walked- or limped back to the cave.

"Put me down! Lavi, I'm fine and I can walk on my own! Lavi!"

Lavi and Kanda had returned to find the bag exactly where they had left it and after allowing Kanda to come back, he was not having it with the way to town. "I will not Kanda, not after that fit you were in not even an hour before. And why didn't you tell me you needed infecticide, I had some with me and the town ahead definitely does."

Kanda kept quiet before kicking his feet, "The meds I have are much stronger than what you have and it's also a pain reliever for the nerves connected to my mechanics."

Lavi nodded, looking up at the town where they were headed."Are they really painful?" Kanda nodded reluctantly.

Lavi walked over the sun kissed road as Kanda silently watched the sun slowly sink below the map. Lavi had noticed that Kanda's eyes showed most of what he was thinking, and right now he was apparently remembering the beauty of this land way before the poisons and radiation. His eyes danced with a strange clouded color as he glanced from bloody rock to dead tree, and cleared up as he forced himself not to fall asleep.

"Yuu, you should really go to sleep". Though he said this, he knew Kanda was to far gone in his medicine to hear him. Lavi had looked at the syringe -knowing quite a lot about medicine- and those meds had a large amount of hallucinogens.

They had finally arrived at Plaster Town and he wasn't happy in the least. Kanda had asked him to keep quiet, the opposite of what he had been sent out to do. He had never failed in protecting and here someone was, asking to be considered dead.

"Lavi?" He jumped from his thoughts, thinking Kanda had spoken to him, but it wasn't Kanda at all. In fact, just a few minutes before the stubborn man had finally given in to sleep. Instead it was someone who he recognized, with white hair, and infected eye and arm, and a very big, but confused, smile.

"Is that Kanda?.. And what is that?"

Lavi placed Kanda onto the bed in the emergency room.

"I'll look him over, but it's already obvious that this man has really serious radiation. There is a chance he will not survive long; Three weeks at most."

Lavi nodded and walked into the room where Kanda was resting.

"Oh, and do you want me to tell him that Kanda is dead, or do you think you'll be able to?"

Lavi smiled sadly and spoke slowly, "I'll tell, I was supposed to protect him and he died before I could get there. So It's my job to say I did what I could". The nurse nodded and left, and Lavi sat by the bed as Kanda sleepily opened his eyes. He glanced around for a moment before panic overwhelmed his eyes.

"Kanda? Your okay, I promise!"

Kanda quickly identified Lavi and calmed back into his usual unemotional mask. "I thought I had returned to that… Have you told them who I was?!" Lavi shook his head.

"Thank goodness, is the nurse from 3 years ago still here?"

Lavi cautiously looked at Kanda, "Yes, she's the one to look over you when we arrived. Why? Have you really not been in here before?"

Kanda looked at Lavi weirdly, "I never said that I had never been to Plaster Town, I just have never been a part of your organization". Kanda stood up and walked to the barred window."I have been to this town before, and the nurse will probably recognize me… I hope she won't tell anyone".

Lavi nodded, "Want to go touring?"

Lavi had taken Kanda to almost every place in the town and even bought lots of supplies he needed.

"Why are you doing this?"

Lavi handed Kanda a chunk of something on a stick. "Because I want to?" Lavi was definitely not convincing.

"They told you how long I was going to live right?"

Lavi froze mid-bite, "Yeah, Yuu-" "Don't Call me that!" "- I just think it's unfair for you to know that there is a way to help this and you don't have very long to find it".

Kanda sat down by an old fountain, "You really shouldn't worry about it Usagi". Lavi jumped up and almost spoke his mind when he was jumped by the boy he had met outside town.

"Lavi! How dare you go shopping here without me!" Kanda ignored the two as the boy wrestled with Lavi.

"Allen! I had not meant to leave you, I promise!"

Allen stood up and sat by Kanda, "Don't worry about it, I was sleeping so I wouldn't have wanted to come then anyway." Allen had on an evil smirk as he spoke, obviously he just wanted to strangle him for some particular reason. "So, who's your friend?"

Kanda stuffed the weird meat into the boy's mouth and walked away,

"He's Kanda, but don't tell anyone. We're going to the Science Division after we leave here". Allen looked over to the man, Kanda, sizing him over. "The man you brought in, that won't live even to see even your birthday, is the Great Kanda that everyone wants to protect from N.O.A.H. I mean, what would they want from someone like that?"

Lavi shook his head, "Don't know." Allen and Lavi followed the wandering Kanda the rest of the day, until Kanda decided he just did not want to go back into the building.

They had to drug him with a large amount to even knock him out. "I guess he has potential".

The next day, Lavi was getting ready to head out when Allen walked in."I want to come with you two."

Lavi didn't even turn around, "If you think you can, sure, but you have to be ready before we leave". Kanda gave Lavi a "what do you think you're doing" look, but Lavi just mouthed out, "We're leaving in five minutes, he doesn't have time to pack".

Allen walked over and sat on the chair beside Kanda's bed, "Good! I'm already ready and I have a car with just enough gas to get us to the mountains and back ". The mountains were a long way away, like 150 miles, making Kanda pissed most of the rest of the packing.

Allen and Lavi were sitting in the front in the front of a muscle car that had been tuned up to handle quite a beating from the mutants that roamed around the Safe house."So, what are you looking for out in Safe house?"

Kanda glanced at Lavi, "He's going to get a cure that will help the radiation in our world."

Allen looked at Kanda, knowing full well that he wasn't trusted. "Well, it'll take awhile for us to get there if you want to rest, Kanda."

In Fact, Kanda knew how far they were and had planned on getting some much needed rest before he passed out, but for some reason the only thing he wanted to do was to NOT dream of the past. He knew that he didn't have long and dreaming of that only made him want to hurry up with his journey; with or without his meds.

"Kanda! Look at that!" He blinked awake and glanced to the side. They had driven pretty far from the crater and much of the land seemed to be growing back, but it wasn't surviving long enough to do much. flower seedlings were popping out of the ground but they were curling in on themselves, even animals were unable to eat the newly grown herbs, "Lavi, the animals are dying from eating healthy plants. Do you think we'll ever be able to go back to what had been before?" Lavi heard a sad, and scared tone in Kanda's voice.

"Do you think it will Kanda?"Allen asked Kanda who stared out on to the dying, brown and yellow land.

Kanda thought toward the cure, if it didn't help problems like this, then it wouldn't help even one person or thing in the world."No". Lavi and Allen watched at how Kanda looked out onto the land and how he stroked John with a snese of urgency, but said nothing in hopes that after a good rest he'd be the same old Kanda.

The rest of the way, the three travelled over the barren plains in silence. They stopped to eat every once in a while but it wasn't for long since the area quickly turned into a radiation-riddled maze of craters and landmines.


	4. Survivor Dig

It took hours for Allen to maneuver his car through the barren wasteland of craters and mutated wildlife, but he managed to reach the small hill in which where Safe house lay beneath. Allen pulled his car behind a large rock, waking Kanda and John in the process."Are we there?"

Allen jumped at the sound of his voice and nodded quickly. "Yes, though Lavi and I will be unable to go in as ourselves. This place hates our group for some reason."

Kanda nudged Lavi and got out, glancing over to the secret doorway. "Safe house residents hate anyone that could cause a problem with their system, more than likely your group interfered because they thought putting a false reality into one's mind is immoral". The two M.K.O. members exchanged looks before following after Kanda who was almost to the door.

"Lavi, I think there is something that man is not telling us". Lavi only nodded.

At the door, Kanda pushed on the door and it opened, creaking. The first room was a quiet, empty space of nothing but computers.

"This is too quiet for a settlement".

Kanda looked back at Allen. "You don't think. I thought they were just having a surprise party for one the younger ones". Allen made a face back, before moving ahead to one of the doors that was left open.

"I would not move that door if I were you". Lavi was looking at a screen of one of the computers close to another door, labeled Storage. The two others looked down at the screen until Kanda moved back to the door with haste and closed it as quietly as he could manage.

Lavi and Allen looked toward him in worry. "Do you know this animal Kanda?"

Kanda stood by the door, trying to get it to lock. "Yes, and all I have to say is that the people in there are more than likely dead. That animal is a mutant's familiar." Blank faces. "Facades. Tigers with man-like features and bat wings."

Allen raised his hand."Why did they get bat wings?" Kanda shook his head, he didn't know why they got that and why he still looked human. It's just how it turned out.

Kanda motioned Allen over, walking back to the computer screen. "listen for any noise and tell me if anything sounds off." Allen was about to comment, "You'll know". Kanda pushed Lavi over as he skimmed each of the rooms with the camera system. Bodies lined the floors; some still being stripped of their flesh.

Kanda stopped scrolling at the infirmary, "They have what I need and there is one survivor in room E2010".

Allen looked up and moved from the door, "We need to help them".

Kanda shook his head, "We need-" "To Save Them!" Allen grabbed Kanda and looked into his eyes before he walked over to the door.

"You won't survive without a plan and you'll get lost without knowing where room E2010 is". Lavi snorted at that one, Kanda had gotten him there.

"Fine, Where do we go then?"

Kanda put his bag on the table and rummaged through it. "Facades'- Those things- are attracted to heat and smell; Their sensory organs are higher in those areas. That is why just walking in is very stupid. We need to calm down and spray this on you".

Allen glared at Kanda,"You're not coming with me?"

"I am, but I don't need it since I no longer smell human or edible."

Lavi looked at the spray can Kanda pulled out of his bag and spoke up, "Are you edible?" Kanda kept silent for a second, staring at Lavi like he had just turned cannibal; which was still very possible."I wouldn't know, but I have no reason at all to stick my hand down anything's mouth anytime soon".

Allen waited for Kanda to open the door while Kanda seemed to be listening and thinking. He opened the door,"Do keep up. if you get lost, we're both screwed."

Allen gripped his broad sword tighter. "Don't worry, my liege." Kanda opened the door and allowed Allen passage, closing the door behind them. The inside of the Safe house was one large room, with a living space for hundreds, with doors leading to smaller bedrooms.

"This reminds me of prison". Allen looked at Kanda accusingly. "Not that kind of prison. Look, we better go before the Facades' come back from dinner".

They walked from room to room, looking for any sign of room labeled E2010, but none of the rooms went higher than the hundreds. "We'll go just a little farther, but I have a feeling that mutations were not the true reason for these people's deaths." Kanda kicked at a body beside him and glanced out into the large room where bodies were scattered from wall to wall.

"What do you mean?"

"Facades' are not this clean and-" Allen watched, helplessly as Kanda fell to the group; still as a stone.

"Kanda? Kanda! Get up, come on!" Allen pushed Kanda face up when he did not respond, but regretted it as soon as he had. Kanda's eyes were half open and instead of the blue eyes he had gotten used to Kanda's eyes were pure black. "Kanda, I'm going to take you back, okay?" Kanda made no move, and Allen lifted him up onto his shoulders and headed back.

He was attacked by no animal or man and there was no sign of the survivor from the computer.

Back at the entrance, Allen opened the door and hobbled in, "Lavi, something is wrong- N.O.A.H?!" Lavi was being held hostage by none other than Tyki Mikk, the N.O.A.H.'s best assassinator, Road Camelot, and Lulubell, Their best tracker.

"Hello, boy".

* * *

I've had a lot of trouble with my formatting lately, for some reason (noticed by some cool fanfiction writers. But so far most of you think the story itself is okay, so i will continue to try and fix it, hope you enjoy how it's going. your thoughts are appreciated! Especially on formatting.


	5. 5 steps toward

Sorry about the short chapter

* * *

Kanda slowly slipped from Allen's shoulder before he was pushed back up on his back, "Hold on Kanda, I'll figure something out".

Allen saw Tyki smirk from the corner of his eyes and glared at him.

"What do you N.O.A.H. want?" He was watching for movements and for John, he had not come in with them, And where is the lizard dog?"

This time Road walked up and spoke, standing straight in front of Allen. "We want Kanda Yuu,… and don't worry the Allboa; he is fine." Road walked behind Allen causing Allen to turn with her.

"Boy, We want no trouble, just give us Kanda and we will let you, him, and your little pet go peacefully. If you do not then we'll have to be serious."

Allen looked at Lavi, who was looking back with a look, obviously, telling him not to accept. "You will leave us alone?"

Tyki nodded, "Yes, alone and alive".

That was Allen's downfall. He placed Kanda down on a table and looked at Tyki cautiously, "What do you want Kanda for?"

Tyki only smiled and picked up Kanda, "His skills are needed where we are headed. His mechanical, mutated, self is able to get away with certain things that humans are not. So, we will keep our side of the deal, Goodbye, boy".

Allen watched as Kanda was carried through the door, but he did not get to see the door close in on them because he had to hold back Lavi from rushing after them.

"Allen, how dare you let them take him! I was supposed to watch and protect him and you let the very people that wanted to hurt him take him away!"

Allen pulled Lavi toward the car and lifted him in, "I don't know what you mean?"

Lavi glared at the other, but stopped what was on his tongue when he saw the familiar smirk of Allen Walker. "What is your plan?"


	6. Chapter 6

Kanda woke with rays of light in his eyes and one major headache. The white room blurred in and out as he tried to gain the will to sit up on the hard platform underneath him. He sat there for a few minutes, listening to a loud buzzing from all round.

Everything was slowly putting itself together. He was in what reminded him of the old hospital emergency rooms. There was a table of bloody tools by the table he was on. "Dang it". They got him and he knew now why they wanted him.

For on the table were three vials of his blood and he was sure that they had more. Kanda stood up and winced at the pain.

"Good morning, Kanda Yu". He turned to a little girl standing at the door, "I'm glad you are awake. The Earl wants to see you".

Kanda glared at the girl as she nonchalantly twirled her pumpkin umbrella. "I see you people haven't changed," the girl smiled, "you still can not catch me without knocking me out first. Will you ever be able to… Road Camelot?"

Road laughed playfully, before shrugging. "What can I say? We're bound to have problems catching, or even finding your kind; The perfect human that has been adapted by the mutation of the land." Tyki walked through the door and smiled, "we will be the ones to accompany you to your destination."

Kanda was led through the many antique walkways. He was not chained or held in any way and he was confused on why. They must have felt really confident on what they wanted from him. The walls were a rustic brick with vines traveling up . You could see the cloudy sky that was unusually a bright blue. At the end of the walkway, they passed into a wide courtyard that almost made Kanda smile.

It was a beautiful yard with flowers up the walls and bushes and trees that were as green as if he had traveled back in time to when the world was not ruined by radiation. And in the very middle was a pond with living, healthy fish swimming within. Kanda crouched down and put his fingers in.

"You seem to be happy that there are still places like this." Road and Tyki stood beside him.

"How?" It had been so many years since he had seem this and this is what he wanted to bring back.

"We were able to bring it back. It was in the same state you are. It was dying too." Kanda turned to a very large man; the Earl. "We could do the same for you. You just have to allow us to come with you to get something we want from the Science division."

Kanda stood up slowly, thinking. 'They know how to help this?' The Earl was smiling… like usual and Tyki and Road were just waiting. They knew that he needed to think and trying to convince him would only make it worse.

"You would help me survive, and I would have longer to find a cure for this world?" The Earl nodded. "I will give you time to think if you want, but since you are the only one who truly has seen this place I advise you to think carefully."

If the N.O.A.H. were allowed to follow Kanda to the Science Division, then he would be granted life. It had been three days since he was told of this deal and he still did not know if he wanted to trust these people who had a record of trying to control the world. They never succeeded, in the end it was the Free-scape opposes that messed with radiation and created the perfect human project.

They were run by one man, Leverrier, who was in control of many smaller organizations like the mutant killers, and once the Science Division before they moved their coordinates.

The door opened and in stepped Tyki, he never locked the doors but Kanda still did not know the way out so it would not help in the least. Kanda looked up and stood, he was going back to that yard.

"Have you thought about it enough? I know from watching you, that you don't have a lot of time". Tyki held open the door, and walked out behind Kanda. He walked slowly, "Kanda… what was it like?" Kanda looked puzzled, "Back then? When everything was not messed with by human hands. When we at least loved what we saw enough to protect our home?" Kanda smiled sadly and continued to walk.

When they reached the yard, he turned and put his face to the sky. "Back then…. Back then was no different than now. People fought, but for different reasons. Now we fight for survival and for our groups, back then people hated because of your looks, because of your style, belief, smell, hygiene, and preferences as well as other things. Humans fought over everything, our words were always backward, the government did what they could but not for everyone like they should have been. People did try to protect nature, but we were forgetting what nature was to us. Things were very beautiful, but I think we care for nature and our world more now than we ever did then." Tyki stood silently, waiting for Kanda to clarify some more. "Think of it, back then we did not think more of nature than the money they earned, now we die if we don't care for what we have. We did not think we had to back then." Kanda looked to the water and Tyki did as well.

"Kanda Yu, what is going through your mind when you look back to the past?" The Earl floated down from the sky with the umbrella Road had earlier. Kanda looked back down, "I wonder if Nessie was truly real."

The Earl led Kanda, Road and Tyki into a room with a glass roof. It had red and silver furniture and pictures of old people that died years ago. "Have you finally decided?"

Kanda glanced down and replied, "…I … !"

The glass caved in as men wrapped in armor slipped down, with guns and electricity poles.

The three N.O.A.H. shot up and pulled out their own weapons, and a stand-off ensued with Kanda in the middle; literally.

Two men slid down and stood in front of their soldiers. Kanda never let his eyes leave the man as he slipped back to the N.O.A.H.'s sides. "Leverrier."

Leverrier smiled back evilly, "Hello Kanda Yu, I didn't think you were like that, telling our system that you were not Kanda. We thought we could get you in easily, but you sided with these people?" Kanda growled, "I side with no one, they follow me."

Leverrier shrugged, "I don't care, but I do remember that you never met my new subordinate. His name is Link, and he is well-trained in dealing with your kind." Kanda scowled.

Leverrier lifted his hand and all his gunmen pointed their gun at him. The N.O.A.H. each started getting antsy. "Leverrier, that is never the best thing, we know you need him alive". The three were surprised when Kanda shook his head, "They do not need me alive to make more of me, they need my blood samples only."

Tyki walked up in front of Kanda and handed him a machine gun, "You are good with guns right?" Kanda nodded, "Then tell me when to duck". He whispered the last part, and Kanda smirked. "You are one big idiot, DUCK!" Tyki crawled back to the wall as Kanda let off multiple rounds at the soldiers. It killed six out of the nine, but Link had a high-tech shield and had protected Leverrier. " Dang it, I miss-!" A few shots ricochet off the shield as Road grabbed his sleeve and had pulled him toward a trapdoor behind a painting.

They sped down the passageway, and out a bedroom. "Where are we going?… Hey, Where's your Earl!?" Road and Tyki turned down the second turn and led him through a maze until they reached some light. "The Earl stayed behind to help the backup. He just wanted us to get to the Science Division with you alive, so that is what we are doing".

Allen and Lavi were sitting outside the wall of the N.O.A.H.'s hideout, discussing how they were going to get Kanda back. "How about we dig a hole underneath and pop out, startling the enemy, and pull him out with us?" Allen shot down Lavi's plan with true power, simply saying, "No". Lavi smiled , "It's okay, that plan has a lot of flaws…. Hmmm, how about we-"

"bark bark!" Lavi looked back at John, and frowned, "You can wait your turn, I wouldn't have shot your plan down so fast." John barked again, looking at the wall, "Lavi, look".

A little spot on the ground was being lifted up, and after a few minutes a dark-tinted hand finally pushed it up. "Finally!… Hello, Boy". The two were startled when Road and Tyki lifted themselves from the hole. They almost attacked them if Kanda hadn't come up limping after them. "Kanda?!"

Lavi ran up to him and shook his shoulders, "I am so sorry I could not protect you like I told you I would. I was coming to save you, I just had to have a plan to get inside and back outside". Lavi looked over to Road and Tyki, who were smiling. "What?"

"Good thing you two have a car". Tyki was laying in the backseat, enjoying not having to walk to their destination. Road was sitting by Allen, holding Kanda's head as Lavi wrapped up a bullet hole on the left side of his stomach. Two others had hit his leg, but since it was fake, it wasn't a big problem. Though now everyone in the car knew that Kanda had artificial limbs, and the three had not left him alone about it. "So, what are you going to about those holes, boy?" Kanda looked up at Tyki, and smirked. "Why wonder, I'm not going to get another leg when I've had this one since this all began. These were actually made by my sister's maker".

The three guys had 'what' looks on their face, Road, though, already knew that fact. "She wasn't his actual sister, she was named her sister so that the scientists wouldn't feel like they were not smart enough to know what happened. She looked exactly like Kanda, but was made in secret."

Allen looked at Kanda, "What was her name and where is she now?" Kanda looked at Road, suspiciously before speaking, "She is dead. She died the night her, another experiment, and I tried to escape. She was made by a regular flower that would have died, they didn't even plan on making her human…. Though something happened when we fell into some cold water; when I woke up after passing out I found her lying beside me back in the building and something growing out of her back. They… put her ou- ch! Would you not hit me?- anyway, they had to put her to sleep that day because she would not make it."

Everyone was silent as Allen drove to the South.


	7. almost there

Allen had been driving most of the morning and had a wonderful sleep the night before. He would have drove on and on in the direction he was told to go, if that direction hadn't have led them straight into a large city. As soon as he had seen the tops of the buildings he stopped, sending the other four forward.

"What do you think you are doing, Moyashi?!" Kanda said as he pushed himself out of the floor, cringing when he twisted his wound.

Allen spun on him, "What do you mean 'What am I doing'? You never told us we were heading straight through a city."

Tyki, Road, and Lavi looked up ahead and the two N.O.A.H. smiled.

"You mean you never asked where this Science Division was?" Tyki asked.

Allen and Lavi shook their heads. "I would think that we would be told if there was a chance that we would die the moment we reached the south, my vehicle is not made to protect us from the things in there."

Tyki shook his head and looked at Kanda for help, but Kanda was looking elsewhere. He got up slowly and jumped out of the car. He walked over to a large rock and said, "Kanda Yuu. Reporting back wounded but with sample." The others looked on confused until a hologram of a man appeared in front of Kanda.

The man was looking at a clipboard, "Your late, Kanda." He said; Kanda only nodded. "But late is better than dead. Wouldn't want to start all over again… you were followed?"

Kanda nodded and whispered quietly, "At will". The hologram smiled sheepishly before nodding and pushing something in front of him.

After the picture disappeared Kanda stepped back, and Road yelled out, "Looks like someone has connections with more people than we thought." Tyki also chimed in, "Yes, we only knew you had a relationship with Tiedoll's group".

Kanda ignored them and instead stood by the rock, only turning around when it began to open, "Just so you know, I'm not taking your little car and you don't have to come. As for not telling you, I would have thought that you know that there was a city somewhere around here. Where do you think those things come from?"

Allen grumbled, watching as Kanda walked in and drove out a tank; well not literally a tank. It had monster truck wheels, and the top was the tank- only modified with far more firepower. He was hoping that they wouldn't have to go into the city at all; lots of bad things happen in the city.

"Will all of us fit in that thing?" Allen asked, observing it's size. The others were standing around the vehicle and Lavi was already inside, peeping out of the access hole in the top.

"Kanda! When do we leave!?" He asked, sporting the largest smile any of his fellow travelers' had ever seen on him. He waved at Allen, begging him to get in as the others climbed up.

"I don't… Fine! One second; I'm coming." Allen climbed up and popped in, looking around the interior.

The inside had a blue, comfortable couch and newspaper clippings on the left wall. When he looked closer, all but one of the papers was on the events leading to this. The other had the picture of three children; two boys, and a girl. But before he could read anything on it, Kanda pulled it from the wall and folded it into his back pocket.

"We're leaving now". Kanda crouched back to the front and started the engine.

The group listened as the engine roared to life and a soft music filled the space. Tyki smiled and called to Kanda, "Never expected you to be a melody kind of person".

Kanda did not speak as he pushed the accelerator, sending them full force toward the end.

The tank slid across the road where cars were pushed up against the falling buildings. Road and Lavi were asleep in the back, and Tyki was sitting in the front with Kanda. Allen looked up at the roof before heading to the front with the other.

"How's everything up here?" He asked, sitting in between them. Kanda was slumped forward and Tyki was relaxed against the chair. "Kanda? You look tired."

Kanda frowned and Tyki laughed, "You'd be tired to if you drove for three days straight without stopping to rest, boy. Also, I don't think he's sleep deprived, more like… dying. Right Kanda?"

Kanda looked away but did not deny. Allen almost replied. But Kanda hit three mutant creatures that were standing in the road, knocking them and Allen over- since he wasn't in a chair. He could hear Tyki and Road laughing at him, but when Road woke up who knows.

He lifted himself up and looked outside; they had stopped and Kanda did not look happy about it at all. "What happened?"

Kanda shook his head and stood up, lifting himself out of the vehicle. "I'm going to dislodge a body from the wheels. While I'm gone… for whatever reason, do not leave here." Then he was gone, leaving the three others to their business.

Tyki leaned back and said, "So, what do we wanna do while he's gone?" Road only smiled and looked at Allen; Allen backed away and replied, "umm, why not wake up Lavi and…. Umm… ask him?"

Two eyes stared at him questionably as he retreated to Kanda's chair. "Ha. Don't worry about it, boy. Everything will be fine; I'm sure he's done this hundreds of times."

The two watched as Kanda rounded the vehicle and bent over by the left side. After awhile, though, Kanda jumped back and slashed at the creature. "Quite uneventful, huh boy?" Allen nodded.

Kanda pulled out the body and got back in the truck, driving off as if he had seen the devil himself. He sped down no specific way at all and crashing came from behind them.

"What in the hell are you running from?" Tyki yelled. Kanda had not slowed down and they were heading straight for a wall. "Kanda!"

Allen and Road looked out the small back window and waved to get Tyki's attention, "I think running is our only option. Look behind us". And she was right, for when Tyki looked back he saw that three large mutants were trying to ram them. He and Allen moved quickly to the front to check on Kanda. He was not at all fazed but he did not once press the brake as they winded through the street.

"Kanda, how are we gonna get into the Science Division if we have these things behind us?!" Road yelled, hugging Allen tightly. Kanda did not answer, to focused on the road, to focused on getting away; safe.

They turned and raced, but the things climbed and busted through the buildings to catch up. He soon turned left and hit the brakes; They had hit a dead end. "Damn it!" Kanda said as he hit the steering wheel. Turning around, he could see the mutants getting ready to attack; He had no time to wait. The others looked around and tried to think of a way out or even cussed at their luck.

"Kanda? What is going on?" Lavi asked before looking at what everyone else was looking at, "Oh… Are… we going to die here?" Lavi was not ready to die and he started to go wide eyed like the others.

Kanda grabbed his shoulder and Lavi looked at him. "Che… Relax, would you? This isn't over yet?" Lavi nodded and Kanda began to push buttons. He revved the engine and he waited. Lavi and the others had no idea why, but he didn't move.

The mutants came closer and he didn't move. They were right behind them, he still did not move. The first mutant lifted his hand and began to beat on the top, the other two rammed the sides, and the four in the back couldn't stop rolling in the seats.

"Kanda!" They each tried to convince him to do something, but he just sat there. The walls were caving in and the front window was broken. The three walked up to the front and stared in, ready to split Kanda in threes, but before they could get even the tip of their nails in, Kanda put the vehicle in reverse and spun the car around, driving them all away with mutants toasted behind them

"Kanda!" the four yelled, "What in the world were you thinking, we could have died!" They were all sweaty and breathing hard as Kanda drove shakily.

Lavi crawled to the front and looked at the driver, "You okay?" he asked as he looked over Kanda's pale face. But Kanda only nodded weakly as they drove further in.

Road woke as she felt the truck come to a stop, they had driven for days and she could tell that Kanda was not going to make it much longer. She walked up to the front to look out for what was the cause of their stop. They were in front of an old garage and Kanda was leaning against the wheel, breathing softly.

"You gonna be okay to finish this?" She asked, attracting Kanda's attention.

Kanda motioned toward the door and replied, "We're here."

Road followed Kanda to the garage door and watched as the same hologram came up in front of him. "You are not usually this late getting through the city…. Okay, I'm letting you through now, Kanda".

Kanda pushed Road back into the vehicle and backed up. "Why are we backing up?" Road asked as she woke the others.

As soon as she spoke, the ground in front of the garage began to sink, opening to a passage below. Kanda drove in and into a large vehicle base, parked, and hopped out. Everyone else soon followed him down the sleek metal passages that led up into a building behind the garage.

"This is the Science Division and I am Komui!" Lavi and Allen jumped as a man in glasses fell from the ceiling. Kanda crossed his arms as a few nurses began to fret over him. "So Kanda, do you have it?" Komui asked. Kanda nodded and handed him a vial.


	8. Finally! It's over

The group followed Komui down a dark hallway, listening as he tried to get all information about the areas outside from Kanda.

"What about the way here? Has life grown at all?!… How are you doing?" Komui was ready to jump all over the walls in anxiety, and Kanda was just so willing to make him wait.

"…" Kanda kept walking,

"…" The group saw Komui start fidgeting.

"Come on Kanda! Don't do this to me, I never get to go anywhere fun! I have to do paperwork, and more paperwork!" By now Komui was in front of Kanda, on his knees, and holding his hands; Kanda was no less than shocked.

Kanda pulled away and hit Komui on his head, "Che! Look, there's really no change there. The grounds still stained red and nothing grows. No one lives there and those that go still die of radiation…. Though there is one area that is alive like back then." At this, Kanda looked at the N.O.A.H.

"Alive!? This is great! That greatens our chances of this working, please, follow me!" Komui speed-walked into a circular room alone with a strange machine and a young tree.

The group examined the large cylinder metal contraption with wires from it's top to the ceiling above it. Then to the small three feet sapling, sagging to the side and only sporting one lone leaf as proof of what little life it had.

"I had wanted to try it on you, Kanda, but I guess your mind still has not changed?" Komui looked at Kanda almost pleadingly, but Kanda shook his head. Komui turned on the machine and a camera for recording before placing the vial in the machine.

"… substance. Identified…. Human Blood. Radiant-level…. 5.10" Komui waited as half the liquid was sucked up through a tube.

"What is radiated human blood going to do for nature?" Allen voiced for the others.

Kanda snorted, "There's something in mutants' blood that they are hoping will heal the land, but from what the other researchers have found is that even if it does not help the plant in here, at least, it will kill off most of the mutants here."

Kanda did not act at all upset about this news as he took the vial from the machine, but everyone else was far from happy. "You're suicidal, aren't you!? Allen yelled and Lavi and Road joined in, spouting their own thoughts.

"Can't you do something-!"

"There is nothing to be done!" Komui interrupted Lavi, "There was never anything to do. We cannot cure this because the human race is not advanced enough and never will be!… Kanda's getting worse every time he comes back here, and we don't know exactly what is wrong with him". Komui took a breathe, looking away as he pointed at the vial.

Kanda poured one drop on the leaf and stepped back, handing the liquid back to Komui. They watched as the leaf shook, crinkled up, and fell to the ground. "Damn… I don't have enough time to go back or find a new one. Komui! What are you going to do now?"

Komui grabbed Kanda's shoulder and looked at the plant, "…I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Kanda looked at Komui confused for a moment then at the plant and replied "Take care of those four idiots, I want to stay here for a little".

Allen, Lavi, Road and Tyki were sitting at a table in one of the many kitchen/Dining rooms talking with Komui as they ate.

"I could tell that Kanda really wanted that stuff to work. What is his reason?" Tyki asked, stuffing some small wrap into his mouth.

Komui smiled, "Kanda was born back when the world was greener than any of us could even think to imagine, but he himself is still young. Starting from the beginning, he woke up the day before the first radiation killed nature. And he was made- manmade- to fight against the government that planned to use this weapon of mass destruction. Him, and the people also made for this purpose, they failed and the world fell because of one's hope and need for power. My guess on what makes him want to see life again would be what he saw back then; as far as I know, he saw friends fighting and people dying in great numbers. It would be a complete nightmare for anyone and he wants to… be the one that did something for his friends that died for a humans' cause."

The group was silent, thinking. Then an alarm went off and a voice sounded in alarm, "All residents please head to the shelters. All residents please head to the shelters. Mutants have entered the level one. Please stay calm and head to your residential shelter. Wait for further in… sizzz…zhzhzhhzzz"

Komui stood up and walked over to a man who was showing people to their destination, "I'm going there with these four and another. Take care".

The four walked into the round room where they left Kanda, Komui had left to get some things. They found Kanda sitting up against the podium where the tree sat and they ran over to him.

"Kanda!" Allen said, shaking his shoulders before falling to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem? I wasn't doing anything". Kanda said with his fist in the air. He sat up and looked at the tree, "…!…Where's Komui?!"

Growing on the tree were little buds and everyone looked on in awe. It had worked… somehow.

The door flew open and Komui walked in with a bucket of something. "Kanda?! There are mutants above, do you think you can handle them with that stuff without getting it on yourself? I don't want you to get hurt".

Kanda nodded and gave Komui his sword, waiting as he put the liquid goop on the blade. "I'm off then".

"Kanda? Why do you risk everything? Are you trying to prove that you and the others…" Allen asked.

Kanda stopped and turned around, "I fight because of the people here now because we have proven who we are. We are ourselves even if you do not above. I will be dying soon and you can't do

anything about it because I have lived my life. I've met many people, I've had a family- though small- and I want the people of this time to prove to each other who they are…. So, who are you?…" Kanda looked at each person and no one spoke, "Goodbye".

Lavi waited, sitting by the door. Allen waited, watching the plant. Road and Tyki waited, playing a game of cards. Komui waited, looking at the picture of his sister who was waiting in the shelter. Kanda had been gone for hours, and no one had given the all-clear.

"I'm going to find out what happened." Lavi stated as he stood up and walked to the door.

"We're coming with you." Allen said and everyone nodded.

Outside, the first thing the group encountered was smoke filling every hallway all the way up from level one. They walked all around, following the rubble and holes in the wall until they found three bodies of mutants; dead.

"These guys don't have any wounds. Does that mean the boy didn't get them?" Tyki asked. Komui shrugged before hearing a noise.

"Che." It was Kanda, obviously. They walked toward the sound and found Kanda and a few feet away his blade… which was smoking.  
"Seems you found me. I couldn't kill them, but the cure will work. They died from sample of that stuff you put on Mugen… it apparently needs a certain atmosphere so it turned into vapor." Kanda whispered, closing his eyes.

Komui placed his hands on his forehead, "You did good, Kanda. Though would I have known that sooner… I could have sent you with a mask, or even just sent someone else."

Kanda looked at Komui threateningly before replying, "Oh, to bad…" Kanda smiled, "Well, it was fun while it lasted… send that tree to Marie for… me."

Kanda's eyes moved toward the others crying forms and he laughed weakly. "… I would think… that you'd know I was going to die anyway… Come tell me what happened with earth… when it's your time?" They nodded and Komui lifted Kanda.

"I'm taking him outside since he's already affected. I wanted to trap you in here so I could set it off without you breathing it… guess that didn't work according to plan."

* * *

Sorry for the wait! But it's done, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
